Missed Chances
by spinning out of control
Summary: Ron Weasley left Hermione Granger. He returns ten years later to find her married and happy to his worst enemy.


** Missed Chances**

I'm about to see Hermione Granger for the first time in ten years. She's been the only girl for me since the moment she told me I had dirt on my nose in first year. The years went by and we got closer. I had fallen in love with the smart and beautiful girl over the years and little did I know she loved me too. It was during sixth year that our feelings became more pronounced. It was also in sixth year that I royally screwed up with Lavender Brown. Yet we somehow ended up together. Even after everything that I did she chose me. We got through the war together and our whole lives were in front of us. Yet I was scared of committing myself to her so I ran. It was the biggest mistake of my life but I'm going to make it right. I'll beg her to forgive me and take me back. She's the one for me. I know that now.

I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. The door opens and I'm greeted by a little girl who can't be more then five. She has long blond hair and those eyes I would know anywhere. This little girl has Hermione's eyes. She looks up at me and seems uncertain of what to do. Then I hear my angel's voice.

"Kaley, what's going on?"

"Mommy, someone's at the door!" She screams. Oh god. Did she just call Hermione mommy? She can't have a child? That would mean she's probably married. Maybe the father isn't around. Yes that's it. I smile at the small girl and she smiles back.

"Hi, my name is Ron."

"I'm Kaley. Are you here to see my mommy?" I nod and look up to see the love of my life walking in my direction. She definitely isn't the eighteen year old girl I left. Her hair is lighter and looks golden. It isn't bushy anymore but falls in soft curls to her shoulders. Her curves seem to go on forever. How could I have left this girl?

"Sweetie what have I told you about opening the door by yourself." She says as she bends down to make sure she's alright.

"I'm fine mommy. Ron's isn't mean, he's really nice." She hears Ron and snaps her head towards me.

"Hi, Hermione." She stands up quickly and hugs me tightly. This is definitely the home-coming I had in mind.

"Ron, it's so good to see you! Where have you been all this time?" She asks as she ushers me inside.

"I've been in America." I look around and notice pictures. I start to look at them before I hear those words I was dreading.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" She's married. She didn't wait for me. She moved on.

"He'll be home in about an hour. Why don't you go and take a nap till he comes home?"

"Okay mommy. Do you think he'll play outside with me today?"

"I'm sure he will. Now go upstairs I want to speak to Ron." She says gently.

"Okay. Bye Ron." She runs up the stairs and I start to look at the pictures. I vaguely here Hermione mention she'll make some tea as she heads into the kitchen. I look at one picture in particular.

The picture is of Hermione's wedding day. She's standing in a beautiful white dress but I can't wrap my mind at who's standing next to her.

It's Draco Malfoy.

She married Draco Malfoy. I look at more pictures and I'm shocked at what I see.

Harry and Draco laughing at the camera at what looks like a Barbeque.

Harry and Ginny on their wedding day.

Ginny and Draco in a good natured discussion.

Hermione and Blaise Zabini waving towards the camera.

Hermione and Pansy Parkinson having lunch together.

Hermione sleeping in Draco's arms.

A very pregnant Hermione being kissed on the forehead by Draco.

Kaley being put in her mothers arms for the first time.

Draco and Hermione sharing a very passionate kiss.

Before I can see more Hermione comes back with a tray. I look up at her and I'm trying to hold back tears.

"You married Malfoy." I say quietly.

"Yes I married Draco." She says.

"How could you?" I ask a little more loudly. As if sensing this will get ugly she casts a silencing charm on the room so as not to wake Kaley.

"If I recall you left me first."

"I told you I was coming back!" I shout. I'm angry that she did this to me. I'm angry that I did this to myself.

"No you didn't, you left a note saying 'I'm sorry I can't be with you now. I'll come back one day.' Who does that? Who leaves a note saying they're leaving and don't know when they'll be back?"

"I was scared!" I yell.

"I don't give a damn! You didn't stick around! What was I supposed to do wait for the wonderful day when you would show up?!" She yells back.

"Well you didn't have to jump right into a marriage!"

"I didn't! I waited for two years! I gave up two years of my life for you. Moping hoping you'll come back when I decided to move on."

"I'm sure Draco was more than happy to pick up the pieces! I bet you put yourself right out there!" Before I know what's happening I felt her fist connect with the side of my face.

"Don't you dare pretend you know me?! TEN YEARS RON! IT"S BEEN TEN YEARS! PEOPLE CHANGE! I changed! So don't think you can act all high and mighty. I was heartbroken when you left. I barely left my apartment except for work. Then Draco and I got assigned as partners. We became friends. Little by little he helped come out of my shell and move on. Then one day I realized I was in love with him. We started dating and we got married a year and half later. I love him Ron. He's my life now. You can't think you coming back is going to change that."

"It was supposed to be me. You should have loved me." I said quietly.

"I did love you. I still do. Just not in the way you want me to anymore." There weren't any tears running down her face. This wasn't killing her like it was killing me. She had moved on and came to terms with how she felt a long time ago.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"I forgave you a long time ago Ron." She smiles and I hear the front door open. It's him. The man who put Hermione's broken heart back together and I'm about to be face to face with him.

"Babe I'm home!" Hermione walked over to greet her husband. I'm shocked to see how different he is. His hair isn't greased back anymore. He doesn't have the egotistical air around him. He looks happy. I can't blame him. Hermione tends to have that effect on people. He kisses her gently on the lips and asks how her day was.

"Look who came for a visit." He smiles and looks over to where I'm standing. I'm expecting him to beat me or throw me out. I'm not expecting what he does.

"Ron! It's good to see you." He comes over and shakes my hand.

"It's good to see you too." Before I can say another word I see Kaley running down the stairs. Draco catches her in his arms and throws her in to the air.

"Careful Draco!" Hermione says with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Please, like I would ever drop my Honey Bear! How was your day princess?" He laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"It was good! Daddy, will you play outside with me tonight?"

"Of course princess!" She squeals with delight and then runs over to Hermione.

"Mommy can we have pizza tonight?"

"I don't know. What do you think Draco?" She winks.

"I think our daughter has been extremely good this week and deserves a treat." Hermione nods and Draco and Kaley go into the kitchen to order it.

"He's turned into a great man. I can see how happy he makes you." I smile at her.

"He really is. Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asks.

"Yeah Ron come on it's been ages since you've seen each other you should stay." Draco says as he walks back in.

"No thanks. I should start unpacking my things. Another time." I tell them.

"Well you should come over on Sunday. Ginny, Harry, Blaise, and Pansy all come over with the kids." He smiles.

"Yea why not. I'll see you on Sunday." I shake Draco's hand and kiss Hermione on the cheek. Kaley hugs my legs and I pat her head before walking out the door.

I hear their laughter through the open window as I walk down their driveway.

"Kaley, I think it's time to tickle mommy." I hear Draco laugh.

"No! It is not." The last thing I hear before I apparate to my flat is the ringing sound of her laughter.

I lost her. This could have been my life but I missed my chance. I'll find love again, but it won't be the same. She'll always own my heart the way he owns hers. I'll see her at parties and at get-togethers. But I won't get to hold her, or kiss her. I'll pick up the pieces of my heart. But I will never be able to forget the girl I loved and lost.

Fin.


End file.
